narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rōshi/Archive 1
Question I was wondering where we found out the name of this person. And his abilities as well. Thanks. Racht 22:45, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : His name and ability were in the newest Naruto databook. Kangarugh22 22:52, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, thank you. Could you tell me what else was in the newest databook? Or at least point me to pages revealing new information from the databook? Racht 23:32, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Redirect Roshi should redirect here from typing it in as it is currently impossible for a new person to find this page unless they know exactly what they are looking for. Ninety percert of keyboards lack a " ō " to type in that letter of his name. SuperN 00:10, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind I think I got it to work. :) SuperN 00:14, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Lava Release Should we put in Rōshi's Lava Release as a kekkei genkai icon title? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah seeing as how it's a form of elemental manipulation but only if Haku, Guren a long with anyone else that has shown to do the same and only their character has done this. Remember though Lava Release was said to come from his bijuu. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 15:22, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Corrosion Style I just read the viz translated version and it said instead of Yoton or Lava it said Corrosion. Should we change it to that? Saimaroimaru (talk) 20:55, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Where did you find this? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 20:56, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :: I found it in the english released manga, lets see manga vol. 40 or 39 I think. Saimaroimaru (talk) 21:47, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::Call in ShounenSuki. We go with Literal Translations for these things and he is by far the best translator we got for this Wiki. Wait for him to chime in.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:49, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::The part about that is we actually don't go by a set policy like that. While for some things we say we go by literal translations, but yet we use Rasengan, Chidori, Tokubetsu Jonin, Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu, and so on... Yet at the same time we use Shadow Clone Technique and Life Transfer Technique. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 3, 2009 @ 21:56 (UTC) :::::I think it's that we use the more used term(Rasengan, Chidori) and if problems occur still we use the most correct term we can find(Hyūga no Hyuuga). ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 21:59, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not really. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" is used more than Shadow Clone Technique and even agreed on by the English anime. What we really need to do is reopen the jutsu naming discussion. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 3, 2009 @ 22:03 (UTC) :::::::While I'm not sure about Fuinjutsu or the like I assumed we just used Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and I think Kinjutsu because they were at type of technique and otherwise they would have been Ninja Techniques, Illusion Techniques, Martial Techniques, and Forbidden Techniques which all just seemed excessive.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:09, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::There's an unwritten(typed) rule in there somewhere that we all know. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 22:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, but despite using Kinjutsu we use Life Transfer Technique instead of "Tensei Ninjutsu", and Shadow Clone Technique despite everyone else using "Shadow Clone Jutsu". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 3, 2009 @ 22:17 (UTC) Well, if if you'll allow me to state my opinion on these two matters here: :About Corrosion Style: I wonder how they got Corrosion Style, it's a terrible translation of Yōton. The kanji for literally mean "Melting Release". As the first kanji is short for , it could also be translated as "Lava Release". "Corrosion" in Japanese would be , which would make "Corrosion Style" . I'd prefer using "Lava Release," personally ^^. :About our naming policy: It seems to me that we actually have a consistently used, if unwritten, naming policy. For the most part, any way... :* Technique names are literally translated, :* Technique categories (Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Hiden Jutsu) are left untranslated, :* The two most important techniques in the series (Rasengan and Chidori) are also left untranslated, :* Ninja ranks (Jōnin, ANBU, Kage) are also left untranslated, :* Country names (Land of Fire, Land of Rivers) are translated, :* Village names (Konohagakure, Sunagakure) are left untranslated, :* Other terms not unique to the series (Shuriken, Smoke Bomb) are translated only if they are either not well-known or usually translated, :* Other terms unique to the series (Tailed Beast, Nature Transformation) are usually translated. :There are exceptions, of course. Life Transfer Techniques, the Foundation, Jinchūriki, Shinra Tensei, ... These can be solved with proper, written guidelines, though. Still, on the whole, we do seem to have a naming policy. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:06, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Suki's awesomeness settles another issue on Narutopedia once again! Thank you oh great translator. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 17:38, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::: So despite that they say Corrosion we going to go against what they say and lie to fans by trusting our own translations? I belive Corrosion for now because what Viz saids goes like they did with the Vizard name change..This is why they hate fans taking their manga and hosting it on their fan sites before they relese them in America.Don't worry I won't change it on here though. Saimaroimaru (talk) 18:37, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::Plus I looked at the translortor view again.I under stand what he is say with the melting pot but it could also refer to Poison melting metal which would explain why Kisame had a such a hard time, if it was Lava his Water style would of cool down the Lava easliy.Also are you sure it said Yoton?Show me the Kanji they translated it from.Otherrwise they translated Yoton from the wrong kanji. Saimaroimaru (talk) 19:13, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::At the very least it should be noted what Viz translates it as at Lava Release (ie. |viz=Corrosion Style. ''~SnapperT '' 19:17, 4 April 2009 (UTC) No. We aren't going to add that to the page...ok I'll do it now ^_^--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:18, 4 April 2009 (UTC) : >.> Not what I wanted but its fine with me, should be noted that Viz said poison. I don't see how Corrosion and Lava could be related. Saimaroimaru (talk) 19:21, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Viz's and anime translation should always be added when there's a difference. That's something I need to get into the habit of doing after I go manga shopping. Speaking of, on what page does Viz say poison? ''~SnapperT '' 19:32, 4 April 2009 (UTC) : It saids Corrosion but looking it up it means poison or whatever.Saimaroimaru (talk) 19:38, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::So they never said the word "poison"?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:35, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Nope Saimaroimaru (talk) 19:38, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Then it can't be argued that they ment poison I'm afraid. From my little research, corrosion has to do with breaking things down and nothing to do with poisons. --TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:42, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :: I see however I am still going with Corrosion, till the manga saids more i'm done argueing. Saimaroimaru (talk) 19:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Trivia Um, has anyone else realised yet that this guy shares a name with a DragonBall series character,and (granted the age difference), they look very similiar. Yet, when I tried to mention this, it was deleted. Why?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 22:14, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Granted they have the same name but they don't look alike. One have hair the other is bald. One has colour in their hair while one is completely white from age. Then theirs glass, etc I could go on but won't. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 22:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :And yet Asuma and Hiruzen are said to look similiar. Just saying...--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Asuma and Hiruzen are from the same series. They're also related. It's a different situation. ''~SnapperT '' 19:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::I realise that, and it doesn't change the fact that Asuma and Hiruzen look nothing alike, while the two Roshis have the same facial structure and beard (On the hair thing, I don't know).--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::I would also like to point out that Rinji is said to look similiar to a character from a different series.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Upper limits? I'm just throwing this out there: Do we know this guy's upper power limits? And if not, can we guesstimate/speculate? :No speculations --Silver Ninja-Talk- 02:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) No speculation? Good. Finally someone who agrees. Now can we please remove the speculatory crap about Madara?! Madarake (talk) 00:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Many different elemental fusions On Page 3, of manga chapter 353, Kisame says that the four tails used many different elemental fusions, so there were other types of combinations besides lava, that should be noted on this page somewhere. (talk) 19:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :You're reading a bad translation. He can only use lava. ''~SnapperT '' 19:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Jinchurichi markings When we first see Roushi after his defeat at the hands of Kisame, his signature headgear was missing, yet a stripe of some kind was clearly seen across his face where the gray piece of his armor usually is. Is it safe to assume that the helmet was made specifically to cover the marking? Mohrpheus (talk) 22:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :That stripe across his face is the grey piece of "armour." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:09, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know. The picture on the article seems to show that that piece of armor is connected to the gray armor that encircles his head (and consequentially keeps the entire headset on). But then again, the "mark" is elevated from his skin; I just found it a bit awkward. Mohrpheus (talk) 00:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Until there is hard evidence against it, we should just assume that grey armour and the black marking are the same. the simplest solution is often the best. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC)